


About That Date...

by gabriela_perla07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Professor Castiel, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriela_perla07/pseuds/gabriela_perla07
Summary: Castiel Novak is a well know professor at the university he teaches at. Every morning, he goes out for his mandatory coffee at the local café. It just so happens to be where a tall, handsome, green-eyed barista works at. So maybe he doesn’t just go for the amazing coffee, but nobody needs to know that, do they?





	About That Date...

Castiel Novak groaned in frustration once again, when he happened the see the foul weather Seattle was sporting. Great. Just _great._ This is absolutely the last thing he needed. 

One thing that is needed to be known about Castiel Novak, is that he just _doesn’t_ do mornings. Hell, he can’t even properly function without his daily three cups of coffee. And to say his morning was off to a rocky start, was understatement of the year. 

His alarm, firstly, failed to go off, making him already, half an hour behind schedule. Not to mention that Castiel woke up with a raging hard on after a steamy dream, that may or may not have featured a particular green-eyed barista, and being able to do nothing about it. To make matters worse, Castiel’s car also failed to start, which caused for him to fall even more behind. After nearly fifteen minutes later, he pulled out of his garage, only to see Seattle’s gloomy weather, which only served to darken his mood. 

Castiel quickly let out another groan, when he realized that he had no time to get his much needed coffee. And not only was he not going to get his coffee, but he was also going to miss out on seeing his favorite barista for the day. 

However, just thinking about his green-eyed, freckled man, was enough to lighten his mood, even by just a little bit. After a moment, though, Castiel paused.

_His?_

He quickly shook his head, trying his very best to rid the thought. Castiel, never in a million dreams, could ever hope for even getting to know the man, let alone be with him romantically. Besides, there wasn’t even much he knew about the other, other than that his name was Dean. Or that Dean had much too many freckles he could ever hope to count, or the way his eyes gave a happy glint whenever he smiled at Castiel. Or that he was, without a doubt, the most beautiful being, Castiel ever had the fortune of laying his eyes upon. 

Castiel was just a professor, who was way too blunt, in his professional opinion. He wasn’t what people would call ‘social’ or ‘charismatic’. He didn’t often understand social cues that were often thrown his way. Hell, he was thirty-two and hadn’t gone in a date in years. And it wasn’t because he wasn’t good looking. God no. Castiel knew he was fairly attractive, it was just that people didn’t often appreciate his personality. 

He soon began driving to his morning classes, after his little dilemma. Yup. He was certain. There was no way in hell, that Castiel even stood a chance. 

———————

Castiel entered the coffee shop the next morning, mood much better than the day before. No one was at the counter when he entered, and quickly observed that the place was empty of costumers, just as it always was when he appeared. 

“Hello?” he called out.

“Sorry! Just a minute,” called out a voice he was all too familiar with. Dean. 

After a few seconds, and a few rustling noises, Dean emerged from the back, looking adorable as ever. He flashed Castiel a warm smile, before heading over to the counter where Castiel stood.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel rumbled out with his gravely voice.

“Heya Cas,” Dean said, grinning at him. “I take it, you’re going to have the same again?” Dean asked, full well knowing Castiel never got a different order. 

Castiel chuckled. Of course Dean knew his order by memory now. “Actually, if you don’t mind, could you perhaps make me something new? Maybe a surprise?” 

Dean stood starring. Which made sense obviously, as Castiel, never in the four months he had been attending this shop, ever ask for something different. Quite frankly, even Castiel didn’t know why he had ordered something different. After a few seconds, Dean quickly regained his composure, and a flicker of something passed through his eyes, something Castiel had never seen before. 

“Sure thing Cas,” he said as he began making a new drink. “You know Cas, I myself, enjoy a change of pace sometimes too. Too bad there’s nothing that’s really been changing things for me in the past few months.” Dean turned around, and gave him his drink, eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “Think you can help with that?”

Castiel simply stood, gaze never unwavering. “I don’t know how much of an assistance I could be, to be frank. Honestly, I don’t see why you would need my help at all.” Castiel said, confused as to why Dean would ask him such thing. 

Dean lowered his gaze and murmured something that fell to deaf to Castiel’s ears. Not to mention that his cheeks were becoming tainted with a slight pink. 

“Never mind, Cas. That’d be three forty-five please.” Dean said with a hint of something small in his voice. Castiel internally hit himself. He didn’t know what he had said, or what had just happened, but he could probably bet that he, once again, missed a social cue. He quickly payed for his coffee, not even bothering to take a quick taste. He hastily turned around to walk out, when Dean called out for him, the moment his hand met the door. 

“Cas!” said Dean, forcing Castiel to turn around. “Listen Cas, I don’t know if maybe dudes aren’t you’re type or something, but I was kinda hoping to go out with you sometime?” He more asked, rubbing a hand behind his neck, a sign Castiel understood as nervousness.

“I mean that is if you want.” He quickly added.

Castiel stood there, gaping at the man in front of him. He couldn’t believe this. This couldn’t be happening to him, of all the people out in the world. He knew he must’ve misunderstood, but it was obvious his mouth wasn’t on the same page as his brain, when he asked, 

“Like a date?”

“Yeah man, like a date. I mean, the moment you walked in four months ago, I kinda already knew that I wanted to sleep with you. But the more you came in, I realized I wanted so much more.” He looked sheepish as he admitted. “And yeah we don’t know each other that well, but I was hoping to remedy that.” 

Castiel was shocked, and probably stood there standing quite for a tad too long. He only realized this when Dean spoke up again. 

“Listen, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all of this. I knew that someone like you, would never go out, or even look twice at a person like me, but I figured it was worth a shot anyway. Just... forget I said anything, alright?” 

Quick to amend his mistake, Castiel, without thinking, said, “I didn’t realize you harbored these emotions for me. I never meant to make you feel dejected. It is just that I’m not very much open to a lot of social cues or anything of the sorts, so I tend to miss out on flirtations from time to time.” 

“And all this time, I just thought that that you never thought I was good enough,” said Dean quietly.

“On the contrary, I believed that a person such as myself, could ever be lucky enough, to have someone like you in their lives.” 

Dean just laughed at this. “So we’ve both been a couple of dumbasses all this time, huh?” 

He shot Dean a quirky smile. “I prefer the term trusting, but yes, I believe we have. 

Suddenly, Dean was leaning over the counter and right into Castiel’s personal space. 

“So, about that date...”


End file.
